Tintin and the Missing Lady
by DisneyPrincess55
Summary: YES! Story no. 4 is here! In this story, Nollie is mistaken for royal Lady Magnolia, who, unbeknownst to her loved ones, has been kidnapped! Will Tintin save the day? Please read & review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Hi! Hi!  
It's me! It's me! It's me! Ookay, I'm done with the triple stuff. Maybe I should quadruple everything, because here is story número CUATRO! (Spanish class is paying off)  
Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! See you at the bottom 3 ~DP55**

One

Mistaken

"And you know what he told me? He took the book from me and said that I was a girl and therefore I couldn't read books like that one!" I sighed and looked at Tintin.

"Some people are funny like that, darling," he murmured, returning my gaze, "It's just a part of life."

"Why haven't they made you a king yet?" I smiled, stopping and just staring at him. He slowed and turned to smile at me.

"I dunno, I guess some people are just funny like that." I rolled my eyes and kissed him on the cheek. We had been enjoying a walk through the park on a sunny summer day, just as we tried to do every day after he returned from work. It was July, my favorite month out of the entire year—when the sun actually warmed one's cheeks and one could go for walks without worrying about bringing along a coat. We always talked about the strangest things on our walks together, and I loved it. Snowy was trotting along at his heels, as always, the little dog had been so happy to see him when we returned from Amaliada it was impossible to separate them again. Tintin had just looped his arm around my waist when all of a sudden Snowy began to bark and raced down to the pond in the very center of the park, still yapping. "Hey, whoa, boy!" Tintin released me and ran after the dog. I slowed to a stop, waiting, watching. I stood there in the warm sunlight, watching as Tintin raced after the dog who was now splashing around the bank of the pond, still barking, and lifted him into the air. I heard snippets of his voice as he spoke to Snowy before carrying him back to the path. He was halfway there when I heard someone running up behind me, shouting for someone. For who?

"Lady Magnolia!" One voice called, splitting through the warm spring breeze. "Lady Magnolia!" Two stocky men dressed in regal garb ran up and grabbed my arm. "Lady Magnolia, we have been searching for you everywhere!" The one who had his hand wrapped around my arm breathed.

"What—" I gasped, looking at him wildly.

"Forgive us, m'lady, it was not on our watch when you went missing. Come now, m'lady, we must get you back to the estate and into more… _proper_ attire, if I may," said the other man, staring at my lavender-colored dress.

"Who _are_ you?" I spat, confused and invaded. The two men chuckled and exchanged a glance.

"Don't play silly with us, your highness. You know very well who we are. Come along now," the guard with his hand around my arm said, pulling me forward.

"Wait—Tintin!" I shouted, trying to pull from his grasp, but the other guard grabbed me.

"What an outfit you've acquired in the hours you've been away, Magnolia," he said sarcastically, "You'll need to drop it if you intend on keeping this incident a secret from your mother." _Mother? I didn't have a mother… What was going on? _I tried to pull from him once more, tried to get back to Tintin and Snowy, who had returned to the path, but it was no use. The two men were awfully strong. I pushed my feet into the ground, trying to stop them, but my shoes just slid along the asphalt as they dragged me, trying to get me to walk.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Tintin joined the scene, trying to pull the men off of me, "Where are you going with Nollie?" Snowy was tugging at one of the guard's pant legs, trying to get him to stop.

"Nollie?" The sarcastic one chuckled, "This is Lady Magnolia, foolish peasant. She's born of a royal bloodline and you're not. Get out of here before we—"

"Peasant?" I could tell he had a plan by the tone of his voice, "I'm not a peasant, no, in fact, I'm a journalist, and I, in fact, noticed the scene going on here and wanted to write about it. It would be a fine front-page story, don't you think? 'Lady Magnolia Found After Long Absence.'" The two guards slowed and one turned to face him, sneering.

"Fine, write a story about 'er," he grumbled, "We don't care."

"But I need to interview her… Lady Magnolia… I need facts, and truth… I'm not going to write a lie." The sarcastic guard sighed.

"Fine then. You may interview the Lady Magnolia when she is returned to her estate. Until then, you must leave her be." The guards continued walking but Tintin and Snowy didn't, and I was just able to look over my shoulder and catch a glimpse of them standing there, looking completely defeated.

The sarcastic guard opened the door to a shiny black automobile waiting for us outside of the park, and the two men got into the two front seats. I sat in silence in the back of the fanciest car I'd ever been in, not knowing what to say or do. I folded my hands in my lap and looked out the window, watching as we passed all the people out running errands on the sidewalk. I knew I shouldn't act kidnapped—after all, I wasn't being kidnapped, I was simply being mistaken for a royal lady. It was a long drive through the city and eventually into the country, and just when I thought we would never reach this so-called estate that the real Lady Magnolia resided in, we did. It came complete with a large iron-bar gate and an even larger driveway up to the actual estate. The car wound through tree after tree after tree until finally a gigantic building appeared—the estate. The driver pulled the car up in front of the estate and just as I was reaching to open the door, the sarcastic guard opened it for me and offered me his hand.

"Magnolia!" Came a voice from the stairs leading to the doors of the estate, "Oh, you've returned at last!" A girl with blonde hair curled into ringlets ran down the stairs, arms outstretched.

"Lady Aurorette!" Someone hurried after her, a finely dressed man holding several pieces of paper. "Lady Aurorette, we have not yet finished your lesson…!"

"But Samuel, my sister has returned at long last," Aurorette broke her hug with me and turned to the man—Samuel, ringlets bouncing on her shoulders. "Two days you've been away, Magnolia, how foolish. Don't you remember that Mother is returning tomorrow afternoon? Had you been gone any longer she would've returned and, well, noticed! Come along now, let's get you changed. You look disastrous…" So Lady Magnolia had a sister named Aurorette. A pretty sister, in fact, that I looked nothing like.

"I… uh…" I tried to get a word out as Aurorette wrapped an arm around me and led me up into the mansion. It was decorated like a castle fit for royalty—which the owners were, and I felt small and uncomfortable stepping onto the smooth, mosaic tile floor.

"It's all right, Magnolia, you're home now. You're safe from all those peasants. Now run along and get changed. I'll be up shortly to fetch you and then we will discuss your absence over tea. Sound all right?" She didn't even give me a chance to answer before she scurried off and I was left in the middle of the gigantic estate, not knowing where to go at all. A minute later a woman with a round face and blonde hair piled into a bun walked past me and stopped, staring at me, almost awestruck.

"Lady Magnolia?" She gasped, "You've returned!" She moved closer to me and stared at my face, inspecting me almost. "You're quite—if you don't mind my saying, _dirty_, Magnolia. Why haven't you taken to your room to clean up?"

"I—I was just taking it all in," I sighed, "It's very nice to be home. I… I feel terrible for this, but I seem to have forgotten your name in my absence."

"Adamaris," she nodded, not minding my forgetfulness, "But you and your sister just call me Ada." With that, she curtseyed and was gone, leaving me to find my way to my room—Lady Magnolia's room. I was unsure of how long I would have to play this character, and I prayed that Tintin would come soon.

**Adamaris was originally going to be named Elizabeth, but I thought Adamaris was a cooler name (it's LATIN!), and she needed to have a cooler name. After all, who can compare with Aurorette? Lots of cool names in this story, I'm making sure of it. xD Please review! That way I can post capítulo dos :) ~DisneyPrincess55**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. Hey guys. Guess what. I'm back. Well, I was never really gone to begin with, just busy with being a high schooler. So yeah. Here's chapter two. It's pretty cool. I think. Yeah. Okay. You should read it. Oookay. See you at the bottom 3 ~DP55**

Two

Tintin's Return

When I finally found Lady Magnolia's room, it was several minutes after meeting Adamaris, and I knew I had minimal time before Aurorette came to find me, so I sifted through a massive armoire—everything in this estate seemed gigantic, from the chandeliers that hung from the ceiling to the fireplace in Lady Magnolia's bedroom—before I found a pretty, long pink-and-white floral dress and put it on. I had just finished braiding my hair and twisting it into a tight bun at Lady Magnolia's exquisite vanity when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Come in," I called, placing my hands down on the vanity. Aurorette pushed the door open, saw me, and smiled.

"Your favorite dress!" She grinned, "Come now, it's time for tea." She moved forward and took my hand, leading me from my room to the sitting room, where a pot of tea sat on a silver platter, two floral-printed teacups sat upside-down in front of a sofa decorated with lace the color of peach roses. She moved to sit on the sofa and I followed, watching as she poured me a cup, placing two sugar cubes in the china cup and handing it to me. After pouring her cup, she took a sip and looked at me. "Why did you run away?" She asked, setting her teacup atop the saucer, "You had me so worried, I wondered if it was something I had said, or Mother and Father's departure for France…"

"It wasn't either," I shrugged, "It was…"

"Lady Magnolia?" I tried to not look relieved at Tintin's voice from the doorway. Snowy was at his feet, and he smiled a wide dog smile when I turned in his direction.

"I do beg your pardon," Aurorette said rather loudly, "What right do you have to barge in on two royal ladies having tea?"

"No right, m'lady, more of a job."

"Job? Your _job_ is to barge in on a private conversation?"

"Aurorette? He's all right, the two guards allowed him to be here," I spoke up before Tintin got the chance to, and while Aurorette's face flickered something unreadable, Tintin's showed pure relief as I stood up and walked towards him. "We will continue in a moment, Aurorette. Just a moment…" I led Tintin out of the room, closing the door behind us.

"Enjoying your stay in paradise?" He chuckled, and I folded my arms across my chest.

"No. Have you found anything out about Lady Magnolia?"

"Nothing, really…" I caught the glimmer in his eye when he said this.

"What? You found something, didn't you?"

"When the guards found you, they claimed Lady Magnolia had run off, yes? I don't believe she actually ran off… she may have been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped? Why would she get kidnapped?"

"I have no idea! She may have just run off, like the guards thought."

I shook my head, thinking. "I don't like this—I want to go home." I turned to go, but Tintin caught my arm.

"No, Nollie, Nollie, wait, listen to me. You have to stay and stand in for Lady Magnolia while I figure out what really happened to her." My eyes widened at his statement, and I shook my head again.

"No, I can't! I won't. It's not right to lie to them like this. What if you never find her? What if she died? I'd have to pretend to be her forever."

"It's just for a little while, Noll. Don't worry."

"What should I do in the meantime? I know nothing about this family—nothing! All I know is I look identical to their Lady."

"Just act as normal as possible. You've seen plays, you know acting—just do that. Act the part."

"But I don't have a script or a book or anything… I don't even know who her parents are…"

"That's it!" He smiled as he threw his hands in the air, "I'll find you a book! A book about Lady Magnolia's family. There's got to be one somewhere. In the meantime, I'll be hanging around and listening for any news on where Lady Magnolia might be." He hugged me, and when he pulled back he leaned in to kiss me.

"You'll come back soon, won't you?"

"Of course." He smiled and, with that, walked away. I turned back into the room, where Aurorette sat, staring into space. She was perfectly poised, back straight, hands folded in her lap.

"What did you talk about?" She asked simply, looking at me as I sat down on the sofa carefully.

"Nothing, really… he was going to interview me but then he realized he had forgotten his… pencil." I tried to make it sound convincing, giving him a reason to come back.

"How foolish of him. Does that mean he will return?"

"In time, I suppose he will be forced to." I shrugged, lifting my teacup and saucer and taking a sip, "He was quite charming, actually. The way he apologized for forgetting his pencil was…" I hid my smile with the teacup as I said this, and luckily Aurorette didn't notice.

"Magnolia, we were discussing why you ran away, _not_ the foolish journalist." It burned to hear her call Tintin a foolish journalist and I had a dozen things I could tell her off with, but I held my tongue.

"Right, we were. I—"

"Is it because of what Father told you before he departed for London?" I stared at her blankly, and she nodded. "I assumed it wasn't, I was just proving that I was correct."

"I was bored," I shrugged, "I wanted to see new places, and I was foolish enough to run off."

"Oh! So it was for the same reason as last month. You're far too adventurous to be royal, Magnolia, with you running off and everything—" she chuckled, and I nodded slowly.

"So when are Mother and Father returning exactly?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, but they may come back earlier." She looked ecstatic as she said this. I, on the other hand, was nervous to meet Lady Magnolia's parents. I hoped by the time they returned Tintin would have found the book so I wouldn't be forced to look like a fool.

Later that evening, Aurorette had gone off to the library to finish a book that had "taken me all week, but it's completely worth it," and I had followed her, curious as to how many books the library in this estate could hold. I was browsing through the largest shelf when the door creaked open.

"You again," said Aurorette loudly, "Magnolia, you were right, he did come back. Did you remember your pencil this time?" I turned to see Tintin standing there, staring right at me, completely ignoring Aurorette.

"Pencil?" He echoed, "Of course, Lady Aurorette. Really, you must forgive me for being so absent-minded the first time. It will not happen again, I promise." I knew his promise wasn't a real promise from the way he said it.

"I will be back soon, Aurorette," I said quietly as I passed her, giving a rather convincing eye-roll as I looked at her while closing the door behind us. "You'll have to excuse my excuse," I breathed as soon as I had shut the door, "It wasn't very convincing at all, I'm surprised she believed me…"

"Here," Tintin handed me a book, "I found this in the bookshop back home. It's Lady Magnolia's family tree." I opened to the first page—Princess Emma and Prince Draco of England. Prince Draco and Princess Emma met at Princess Emma's sixteenth birthday ball in 1904. He was twenty-eight. They were married just six months later, and within a year Grand Lady Melisande was born. Melisande had a brother, Grand Lord Orleans, who was born two years after she was. When Melisande was seventeen, she married Grand Lord Reynard. Their daughter Lady Aurorette was born in 1909, and Lady Magnolia was born in 1911, like I was, only she was born in May and I in October.

"Thank you so much," I smiled as I read, "This will really be helpful."

"My pleasure." He sat down next to me and I closed the book. He was wanting to speak with me, I could tell.

"How is the hunt for Lady Magnolia coming along?" I looked at him, and he bit his lip.

"Fine, I suppose."

"Have you found any new clues?"

"No, not yet, but I feel that we are close." He wasn't looking me straight in the eye, and I automatically knew something had come up.

"What happened?" He hesitated before answering.

"On my way out of the estate earlier, I passed two men," he swallowed before continuing, "They were talking about how outrageous it was that Lady Magnolia—_you_—had returned, and they were curious as to how you _escaped_." Escaped?

"Escaped? You mean—"

"Lady Magnolia has been kidnapped," he said gravely.

**So yeah, it wasn't the greatest chapter ever. Aurorette is kind of a diva, but we'll get to that later. UM, so I was bored the other day (okay like two weeks ago, when I was working on this chapter) and I made a thing. A tumblr thing. A tumblr blog thing. It's for these stories! I kinda felt like getting one, but I dunno if anyone will ever visit it or follow it. BUT here's the link anyway: .com 3 3 ~DisneyPrincess55 DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there! Told ya I was almost done :) Here's chapter three! :) ~DP55**

Three

Kidnapped

"Do you think they did it?" My voice was a squeak.

"Most likely, yes, it was them. It's only logical—they knew about it, after all."

"The poor girl…"

"I'm going to find her, Nollie, it'll be all right."

"Are you sure? What if you're too late? What if they find her before you do and…"

"Sweetheart, she'll be okay. I promise. I have to go now." He leaned over to kiss me before rising and walking away.

"A P.G. Wodehouse collection?" I was back in the library when I found a thick book of P.G. Wodehouse stories—Tintin's favorite. He loved the character of Jeeves and thought that Bertie Wooster was hilarious. Often times he would read one of the stories to me, but he would laugh so hard I would have to finish the reading. Opening the volume carefully, I noticed it was autographed. "And _autographed_?" Aurorette looked up from the book she was reading and peered at me curiously.

"Magnolia, we've had that book for some time now. Haven't you ever noticed it? I could've sworn you've read it before… you thought that the way he impersonated aristocrats was despicable. Let me see—" she was up and reaching for the book.

"No, that couldn't have been me," I said very quickly, hoping she'd fall for it, "Perhaps it was Mother?"

"Don't be silly. Mother doesn't read—she believes it to be terribly unladylike."

"She does?"

"Have you never had a conversation with her? She _despises _reading for recreational purposes. Stories written for enjoyment are intolerable around Mother. She prefers books full of knowledge…"

"But stories written for enjoyment _are_ full of knowledge," I said rather loudly. Aurorette, who had been flipping through the P. G. Wodehouse collection looked up at me and snapped the book shut.

"No, they are not," she sighed, handing the book back to me and twirling a blonde curl in her finger. "Haven't you learned anything from Samuel? Books are full of foolishness. Why do you think Macbeth died?" As she was speaking, I noticed the book she absolutely had to finish was a book about the Mayflower and the courageous pilgrims that sailed to America.

"Because he was—"

"Exactly. Come, now, these books are getting to your head. It should be time for supper…" _Supper_. The one thing I hadn't thought about having to deal with—aristocratic supper. I had no idea how to act, and yet I was going to have to try and look normal in order to continue my job as Lady Magnolia's stand in. We walked together to the staircase, Aurorette talking about several different things I had no intention on paying attention to. "And then Mother told Samuel that I must continue my lessons until I marry… which I think is positively barbaric, don't you think so? If I had my way I never would have to go to lessons…" She cut off as we reached the stairs, "Well, I will fetch you in a little while for supper. Good evening," She ascended the steps, leaving me at the bottom. I rolled my eyes and went to Lady Magnolia's room, flopping down on her bed and opening the Book of Royals. As it turns out, Grand Lord Orleans—Lady Magnolia and Aurorette's uncle—was married to a woman named Odette, with whom they had four children: Miriam, Elodie, Orville and Valerie. I hoped I wouldn't have to interact with any of these people, though hoping hadn't been doing me any good lately. I knew if I met them I would have no idea how to interact with them, what to call them… if only Lady Magnolia kept a diary. _Maybe she did_, I realized, sitting up, closing the book and hiding it beneath my—_Lady Magnolia's_—pillow. Yes, perhaps she had a diary, and perhaps it was hidden in this room. If I were a royal lady, where would I keep my diary?

I searched the vanity first, opening drawers and shifting through mirrors and hairbrushes and funny little things made of cloth, covered in a funny substance that was the color of my skin. After searching nearly every drawer I came across one with a false bottom, and, pulling it up, I found a small book that read 'Old Schoolwork' in a fine cursive that I could never attempt to match.

"This must be it," I whispered, smiling.

"Must be what?" Aurorette asked from the doorway, "Magnolia, what are you doing?" She advanced towards me and I flung the drawer shut so quickly it slammed.

"Just… rearranging." She paid no attention to my answer, her eyes locked on my dress.

"Your dress is _all wrinkled_!" She gasped, putting her hands on her cheeks, "Oh, Magnolia, what have you been doing?"

"Nothing, I—"

"Were you trying to escape again? It's far too late to be trying anything, you should know better—"

"Aurorette, I wasn't doing anything, I swear. This dress just wrinkles easily."

"You had better change… and hurry, too," she was gone before I could attempt to ask what was acceptable to wear to supper, for everything in Magnolia's armoire seemed acceptable to me. I picked out a solid yellow dress and pulled it on quickly, hurrying down the staircase.

Now my dilemma was figuring out where the dining room was.

As I came to the end of the staircase, I was peering around for Aurorette when Adamaris appeared from behind a door.

"Why, Magnolia," she smiled warmly, "Who are you looking for? It's time for supper."

"Oh, I'm very aware of that, Adamaris," I nodded, "I just… I'm not sure…"

"You're not sure where the west dining room is? I understand. Come, I will show you, dear." _West_ dining room? How many dining rooms _were_ there? I followed Adamaris through the halls and to the west dining room, where she opened the door for me.

Aurorette was already seated at one end of the massive dining table, and she stared at me as I strode in.

"Forgive me, Aurorette, I lost my way…" I began, but she waved my apology away like it was nothing.

"Sit, sit. Kelsey has been holding the meal, and I'm _starving_." I sat, silently, hoping I was sitting in the appropriate seat. "So what _were_ you doing?" Aurorette asked once the food had been distributed.

"I was just trying to find something, that's all."

"What were you trying to find?"

"My, are you nosy tonight."

Her hands shot up in defense, "I have the right to know. I _am _your older sister, Magnolia." I raised an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes. "Never mind. Anyway, are you looking forward to the ball?" I dropped my spoon. _A ball?_ That was exactly what I didn't want to happen while I was standing in for Lady Magnolia.

"Uh—yeah, of course," I squeaked sheepishly.

"You've forgotten, haven't you?" She sighed, "The ball is this Saturday evening in our ballroom, of course. It's being held in your honor. Father found it necessary—"

"Necessary?"

"Why do you not remember this conversation?"

"I—I…" I stammered, but she interrupted me.

"Never mind. Anyway, everyone is going to be there. Mother insisted on it." She smiled at herself before finishing her meal. "Well, I'm headed off to bed, what about you, Mag?"

"Uh… yes. Sleep sounds lovely right now." I hadn't expected supper to be over so quickly—but with it only being Aurorette and I, there wasn't much to talk about. We had been around each other all day long. Actually, I had intended on waiting around for Tintin, to see if he would come back before nightfall, but I didn't tell Aurorette this.

"Well, goodnight then," Aurorette smiled, rising and exiting the dining room. I followed her back to the grand staircase and went back to Lady Magnolia's—_my_—room, where I shut the door, flopped down on her bed and sighed.

"A ball? In _her_ honor?" I whispered loudly, as I ran my fingers through my hair. How was that going to turn out for me? Terrible, I suspected. But, then again, going to a ball like a royal could be fun…except I had to pretend to know everyone who greeted me, _and_ know their names _and_ some memory they were bound to bring up. It was giving me—in the most cliche way of saying this—a royal headache. How could I memorize names and faces in three days? The answer: I couldn't. _I know Lady Magnolia's parents are Grand Lord Reynard and Grand Lady Melisande, her aunt and uncle are Grand Lord Orleans and Grand Lady Odette, her cousins are Miriam, Elodie, Orville and… who else? Valerie_… but that was all I knew. As for the ball on Saturday evening, I was ruined.

**And you'll find out exactly what that ball is for next chapter :) **

**Tintin and Nollie's blog! : tintinnollie . tumblr . com**

**Review!**

**~DP55**


End file.
